Change!
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Semuanya akan senantiasa berubah. Aku tidak mempercayai hal itu. Yah, aku tidak mempercayainya sampai seseorang datang dan mengubahku. Benar-benar mengubahku./Tribute for Kou-Mi
1. Prolog

_Semuanya akan senantiasa berubah_. Pada awalnya, aku tidak terlalu mempercayai semua itu. Bagiku, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, semuanya sama saja. Tak ada yang berubah di sekitarku, kecuali fisiknya. Yah, hanya fisik. Di samping itu, kurasa tidak.

 _Semuanya akan senantiasa berubah_. Aku tidak mempercayai hal itu. Yah, aku tidak mempercayainya sampai seseorang datang dan mengubahku. Benar-benar mengubahku.

…

 **Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai**

 **Change! © Invea**

…

Prolog

…

"Lihat! Lihat! Lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna!"

"He? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti dia selalu saja mendapat nilai sempurna!"

Brak! Suara laptop yang kututup dengan sedikit keras nampaknya dengan sukses membuat perbincangan mereka langsung terhenti seketika. Dengan wajah dingin, aku langsung membawa laptop kesayanganku itu menuju ruang komputer. Tak kupedulikan mereka yang kembali melanjutkan obrolannya mengenaiku.

 _Aku sudah terbiasa_. Ini yang membuatku sedikit malas untuk berhubungan dengan orang-orang. Semuanya sama saja.

Kubuka pintu ruang komputer. Ruangan ini senantiasa kosong di jam-jam istirahat seperti saat ini. Ini yang membuatku betah berlama-lama di tempat ini. Tak ada orang lain selain aku.

Aku kemudian memilih meja komputer yang ada di paling belakang—tepatnya di pojokan samping jendela. Ini tempat terbaik di ruang ini menurutku. Saat matamu lelah menatap layar, kau hanya tinggal menolehkan kepalamu untuk memandang pohon sakura yang tumbuh tak jauh dari sana.

Aku baru saja hendak membuka laptopku saat kusadari sesuatu yang berat menyentuh kakiku. Penasaran, langsung kutengok daerah di bawah meja. Tampak seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerah mudaan tengah terlelap di sana. Aku yang terkejut sontak mengeluarkan teriakan yang cukup kencang.

"Waaaaa!"

Tanpa disadari, teriakan spontanku itu nyatanya membuat ia terkejut dan turut berteriak pula.

"Gyaaa!"

Ia tampak hendak bangkit dari posisinya. Namun, naas, tinggi meja membuat kepalanya harus berdenyut kesakitan. Aku lalu berjongkok—mensejajarkan diriku dengannya yang masih berada di bawah meja.

"Auw!"

Dia terdengar meringis. Kedua tangannya terlihat dengan refleks mengusap bagian kepalanya yang tadi terbentur. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Kami sempat bertatapan sejenak. Ia memiliki manik mata merah kecokelatan dengan bulu mata yang lentik. _Cantik_.

"Ng?"

"Kyaaa! Siapa kamu? Penguntit ya?" jeritnya panik. Aku langsung menaikkan alisku. Dia bilang apa tadi? Penguntit? Aku tarik pujianku sebelumnya. Dia sama sekali _tidak cantik_.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini?" sahutku seraya menunjukkan telunjukkan padanya. Dia langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huh? Memang apa salahnya jika aku ada di sini? Aku siswa di sini, tentu saja aku berhak berada di tempat ini," ketusnya. Aku menaikkan kembali alisku.

"Tentu saja semua siswa berhak ada di tempat ini. Aku hanya bertanya apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan sampai-sampai bisa berakhir terlelap di bawah meja seperti ini?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menyahut,"Ah, jam berapa sekarang?"

Aku kembali menaikkan alisku. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah berbalik tanya seperti itu.

"Ekhem!" Aku berdehem sedikit keras. Dia lalu menatapku dengan tatapan mau-apa-kamu. " _For your information,_ ini jam istirahat."

"He? Ini gawat! Aku harus segela kembali ke kelas!" serunya tiba-tiba. Ia—secara tiba-tiba—langsung menubrukku dan berlari meninggalkan ruang komputer begitu saja—mengacuhkan jeritan manisku,"Hei—!"

Dia benar-benar _sangat tidak cantik_.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Sudahlah, lupakan saja anak itu. Toh, pada akhirnya ruangan ini jadi kosong seperti yang kuharapkan sebelumnya. Aku baru saja hendak kembali menduduki kursi meja tersebut saat manik mataku menatap alat-alat tulisnya yang berserakan.

 _Oh, Tuhan_! _Yang benar saja_! _Haruskah aku mengantarkan semua ini ke kelasnya?_

Kurapikan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya yang bertebaran di bawah meja. _Tachikawa Mimi, 4-2_. Itu tertulis cukup besar di sampul depan buku-bukunya. Aku menghela napas.

 _Sungguh,_ dia benar-benar _sangat tidak cantik_.

…

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1

…

 **Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai**

 **Change © Invea**

…

 **Chapter 1**

...

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas menuju ruang kelas 4-2. Ini sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan. Gadis _tidak cantik_ itu membuatku harus merapikan dan mengantarkan semua barang-barangnya menuju kelasnya.

Aku sedikit mendengus kesal saat menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu pada salah satu teman sekelasnya. Dia lalu memanggil gadis _tidak cantik_ itu untuk menemuiku yang berdiri di depan pintu. Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiriku. Semakin lama, aku semakin mengangkat kepalaku mengikuti goyangan rambut ekor kudanya. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi kudongakkan kepalaku sampai—

 _Tuh kan_ , dia benar-benar _sangat tidak cantik_.

—dia berdiri tepat di depanku, menundukkan pandangannya untuk bisa menatapku. _Sh*t_! Dia tinggi banget!

"Kamu—" Dia terdiam sejenak, aku mengerutkan alisku menatapnya, menantikan kelanjutan perkataannya. "—yang tadi 'kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ada perlu apa lagi denganku? Jangan bilang kamu naksir aku lagi!"

Dahiku semakin berkerut. _Pardon_? Naksir kamu? _Mending_ ditelan bumi _aja_ deh kayaknya.

"Ti—dak!"

"Terus, apa dong?" Kini malah dia yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah!" Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, dia keburu menjentikkan jarinya dan menyerobot berkata,"Kamu mau minta maaf ya?"

 _What?_ Hello! Kamu deh kayaknya yang perlu minta maaf sama aku.

"Ekhem, maaf ya, sepanjang pengetahuanku, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padamu sebelumnya, jadi—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, dia lantas berkacak pinggang dan mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya, memungkas dengan cepat,"Satu, kamu sudah membangunkan aku dari mimpi indahku. Kamu harus tahu seindah apa mimpi itu! Ngga seharusnya kamu membangunkan aku di saat itu! Dua, teriakanmu membuat kepalaku terbentur meja. Dan perlu kamu tahu kalau itu _tuh_ sakit banget. Tiga, kamu marah-marah padaku setelahnya. Padahal kan yang salah kamu! Empat, gara-gara itu aku jadi kesal. Kamu benar-benar merusak _mood_ aku! Dan lima, kamu _ngga_ naksir aku! Dan itu kesalahan terbesar kamu dalam hidup kamu!"

 _What the_ —? Dia bilang apa tadi?

"Ekhem!" Aku lantas berdehem sedikit keras—persis seperti yang kulakukan padanya sebelum ini. Dia lalu menatapku dengan tatapan _mau-apa-kamu_. Aku lalu membalas tatapannya dengan sedikit tak acuh. "Satu, siapa suruh kau tidur di tempat itu? Dua, salah sendiri kau tidur di tempat seperti itu. Tiga, bagaimana aku tidak marah setelah kau memfitnahku? Empat, itu kamu sendiri yang memilih untuk kesal. Lima, sejak kapan ' _ngga_ naksir kamu' jadi kesalahan? Dan enam, aku jauh-jauh ke sini buat bawain ini tahu!"

Aku mengulurkan beberapa buah buku dan alat tulisnya yang tertinggal di laboratorium. Dia masih mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya dan lantas mengambil alat tulisnya tersebut dari tanganku dengan sedikit keras. Ia lantas membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungiku.

"Huh! Jangan kira aku akan memaafkanmu hanya karena kamu repot-repot mengantarkan ini padaku!"

Sontak perkataannya menambah kerutan di dahiku. _Ya Tuhan, ada ya gadis yang semenyebalkan ini di dunia ini? Ini dunia apa neraka sih?_

"Hei! Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku!"

Dia lalu kembali membalikkan punggungnya dan menatapku tajam.

"Mana bisa? Seingatku, aku _ngga_ pernah nyuruh kamu bawain ini buat aku! Jadi aku ngga punya kewajiban apapun untuk berterima kasih sama kamu."

 _What the_ _—_? Sejak awal sudah kuduga kalau dia itu sama sekali sangat _tidak cantik_. Tapi aku ngga pernah nyangka dia bakal se- _tidak cantik_ ini.

"Terserah kamu aja, deh!" Aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya untuk kali ini—tolong catat baik-baik hanya untuk kali ini. Menanggapinya hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku saja. Lebih baik aku kembali ke laboratorium, kembali berkutat pada _notebook_ -ku sebelum—

TEEET!

— _sh*t_! Bel masuk keburu berbunyi kan? Gara-gara gadis _tidak cantik_ itu, Tachikawa Mimi. Iya, Tachikawa Mimi. Akan kuingat baik-baik namanya. _Kenapa_? _Please_ deh, tentu saja biar aku _ngga_ bikin urusan lagi sama dia.

...

"Koushiro!"

Aku bergidik saat merasakan udara sedikit panas menggesek telingaku. Kekehan khas yang sangat kukenal lantas bergema setelahnya.

" _Senpai_ harus menghentikan kebiasaan _senpai_ yang satu itu!" keluhku padanya. Dia hanya memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi.

" _Sorry,_ kebiasaan," sahutnya tak acuh. Aku menggedikkan bahu. Kubuka tutup botol minumanku. Dia masih memamerkan cengiran khasnya seraya merangkulku. "Hei, Koushiro! Aku sudah dengar lho!"

Aku menautkan alisku. "Dengar apa?" Bibirku kemudian bertemu dengan bibir botol. Air segar mengalir membasahi kerongkonganku yang kering.

"Hehehe, jadi sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan nona Tachikawa itu?"

BYUUUR!

"Ohock! Ohock!" Aku menepuk dadaku untuk menghentikan kekeh batuk akibat sedakanku. Untung saja tak ada seorang pun yang berada di depan kami—khususnya di depanku—bisa tambah runyam masalahnya kalau ada yang terkena semburanku. Syukurlah Tuhan masih baik padaku.

"He? Sampai tersedak seperti itu. Pasti ada sesuatu," ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Aku mengelap mulutku dengan ujung kemeja di bagian lengan kananku, menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Tolong jangan sebut nama itu di hadapanku, _senpai_."

Dia semakin terkekeh mendengar perkataanku.

"He? Kenapa tidak boleh? Cemburu ya saat aku menyebut namanya? Padahal aku hanya menyebut nama keluarganya saja lho,"

Aku mengurut keningku. Dia ini selalu saja menggodaku, habis-habisan pula.

" _Pardon_?"

Dia menepuk bahuku seraya menahan tawa, tahu persis kalau aku tidak menyukai candaannya barusan.

"Baiklah, Tuan Jenius. Aku tidak akan bercanda lagi sekarang." Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seolah berkata _You're the winner, I give up_! "Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Nyaris seluruh sekolah membicarakanmu tadi."

Aku memutar malas kedua bola mataku, sedikit bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Hanya—" Aku menggaruk pelipisku. Aku harus bilang apa sama dia? "—terlibat dalam sebuah adu mulut."

Dia tergelak. "Pertengkaran suami-istri?"

"Taichi!"

...

" _Tadaima_!" ujarku tidak bersemangat saat memasuki rumah.

" _Are_? Koushiro? Kau sudah pulang? Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu."

Terdengar suara lembut menyapaku dari dapur. Aku menghela napas.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Hening sejenak.

" _A_ _—_ _a, sou ka._ Kalau begitu, nanti kalau—"

"Aku mengerti, ibu."

Hening lagi.

Aku menghela napas kembali dan berjalan menuju kamarku, baru saja aku hendak memasuki kamar saat kudengar langkah kaki ibu menghampiriku. Langkahku terhenti, begitu pula dengan langkah ibu. Aku masih terdiam memunggunginya.

"Koushiro, ibu—"

"Aku mengerti, bu." Aku membuka pintu kamar, melangkahkan kakiku ke dalamnya, berbalik menatapnya sejenak dengan senyuman simpul. "Ibu tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Dan—

BLAM!

—kututup pintu kamarku sepelan mungkin tanpa mengizinkan beliau mendekat lebih dari tempatnya. Kusandarkan punggungku pada daun pintu. Kutundukkan sedikit kepalaku.

 _Hari ini sangat melelahkan_.

...

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2

…

 **Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai**

 **Change © Invea**

…

 **Chapter 2**

...

" _Please_ —!"

Aku memijat keningku, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah salah satu (atau mungkin satu-satunya) teman baikku. Mataku menatap keluar jendela. Hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, tidak, Taichi!"

Aku meninggikan suaraku. Terdengar dengusan dari balik _speaker_ ponselku.

"Ayolah, Koushiro. Tolonglah sahabat baikmu ini!"

Nadanya masih terdengar memohon. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengubah keputusanku. Tidak akan pernah cukup.

" _Senpai_ , sekali tidak tetap tidak. Kau menyuruhku untuk pergi membeli kaset _games_ di tengah hujan menjelang malam seperti ini? Pokoknya tetap ti—dak! Untuk apa aku mengorbankan waktuku yang berharga untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti ini?"

Akhirnya kuluapkan pula kekesalanku.

"Pelit!" serunya. Aku kembali mengerutkan kening.

"Kututup nih," ancamku. Nampaknya dia takut juga karena tak lama kemudian dia kembali memohon. Oh, kali ini dengan rayuan supernya.

"Eh, jangan! Jangan! Jangan! Bagaimana kalau begini saja, kau membelikanku kaset _games_ tersebut dan aku akan menggantikanmu membersihkan lab komputer selama tiga hari, bagaimana?"

"Lima hari."

"Empat?"

"Lima. Terima atau tidak sama sekali."

"Baiklah. Lima hari."

Aku menyeringai. Lima hari tanpa perlu melaksanakan piket membersihkan lab komputer? Itu bisa dikatakan cukup sebanding dengan berjalan kaki sekitar lima menit di tengah hujan menjelang malam menuju toko kaset.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat sekarang."

...

Aku menghela napas lega setelah membayar kaset yang diinginkan Taichi. Hujan masih cukup deras dan langit tampak semakin kelam. Aku baru saja hendak membuka payungku saat sesuatu menarik kerah belakang pakaianku.

"Hei—!"

Aku lantas berbalik hendak melayangkan protes sebelum manik mataku menatap sosok yang menarik kerah pakaianku yang tak lain rupanya adalah si gadis _tidak cantik_ itu. Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tachikawa. Duh, Tuhan, aku kan rajin sembahyang dan selalu berusaha jadi anak yang baik, tapi kenapa Kau menghukumku seperti ini, Tuhan? Sebegitu-bencinyakah Kau pada diriku.

"Kamu lagi!" keluhku kesal.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Uh, sopanlah sedikit sama kakak kelas!" protesnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, lantas berdehem.

"Ekhem, _for your information_ , begini-begini juga aku kelas lima, tahu!"

Dia langsung _jawdrop_.

"Bohong! Masa orang sependek kamu anak kelas lima?"

Empat buah sudut siku-siku tercetak jelas di dahiku. Ini cewek ngajak berantem _mulu_! Tuhan, aku janji deh aku bakal jadi anak yang lebih baik. Jadi, _please_ , _please_ banget dengan sangat buat jauhin dia dari aku. _Amin_.

"Masalah buat kamu, _hah_?" Aku lalu kembali berbalik, hendak pergi. Ngapain juga aku lama-lama di sini, sama _dia_ lagi.

Tapi—

 _Tuhan, katakan padaku, kamu lebih sayang sama dia daripada sama aku ya?_

—dia lagi-lagi menarik kerah baju bagian belakangku. Aku menghela napas keras, kembali berbalik.

"Sebenarnya mau kamu apa sih?"

"Itu payung kamu?" tanyanya polos.

"I—ya."

Dia lalu nyengir. " _Pinjem dong_!"

Aku menaikkan alis. _Hello_?! Ini hujan ya, ngapain aku ngasih pinjem payung sama _cewek_ _nyebelin_ ini? _Mending_ buat aku sendiri _aja kali_.

"Ng—ga!"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kamu pelit banget sih!"

Aku memutar manik mataku. _Masalah buat kamu?_

"Biarin—!"

Aku menjulurkan lidah, kembali berbalik sebelum—

 _Tuhan, kenapa sih Kamu sayang banget sama dia?_

—tubuhku kembali terdorong ke belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulahnya.

"Kalau gitu, _anterin_ aku pulang ke rumah dong."

Idih, siapa juga yang mau.

"Ngga!"

Dia lalu menatapku dengan tatapan memohon yang—uh, kenapa sih dia itu manis banget?

" _Please_ , sekali ini aja!"

Kurasakan pipiku mulai merona memerah, aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku—berharap itu dapat menjernihkan pikiranku.

"Ngga! Pokoknya ngga! Dengar ya, aku—"

"Meow!"

Mataku berkedip saat perkataanku terpotong oleh suara kucing yang baru kusadari ada dalam dekapan lengan kirinya. Gadis _Tachikawa_ itu nampaknya menyadari arah pandangku, dia lalu menatap kucing tersebut.

"A—Aku menemukannya di pinggir toko. Dia terluka, aku ingin mengobatinya tapi aku tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini. Karena itu,—"

Dia menatapku ragu dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

"—aku sampai mati-matian meminta tolong padamu! Jangan kira aku memang mau melakukan semua itu! Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk kucing ini!"

Aku terpaku.

Dia ternyata _cantik_ juga.

...

 **To Be Continued**

...


End file.
